


International rockstar Frankie x roadie Frank

by Chieana



Series: AU outlines from twitter [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Fear of Flying, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Stage Gay, Tour Bus, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieana/pseuds/Chieana
Summary: Frankie is the rhythm guitarist of a hot new rockband who've recently hit international success with their new (third) EP. Frank is one of the roadies they had during their previous American tour and he and Frankie got along very well very quickly.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Frank Iero, Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way
Series: AU outlines from twitter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726723
Kudos: 2





	International rockstar Frankie x roadie Frank

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another outline I wrote a while back, this one's a lot shorter than the previous one (but that one was way too long). I actually have one scene for this drafted already, but not sure whether I'll make this into a complete fic. I love the setting though!
> 
> [Here's](https://twitter.com/ChieanaStrider/status/1248569030643978240?s=20) the tweet 🖤

Frankie is the rhythm guitarist of a hot new rockband who've recently hit international success with their new (third) EP. Due to Frankie's strong stage presence and iconic looks he's often named the frontman of the band together with the actual frontman: the singer (of course). They're working on their first full-length album in preparation for an extensive world tour, but first they decided to tour through Europe in order to gauge interest amongst the fans.

Frank is one of the roadies they had during their previous American tour and he and Frankie got along very well very quickly. Frankie quickly developed a crush on the other man and had been flirting in more earnesty by the end of the tour. Unfortunately, Frank is completely oblivious because he has a crush on Frankie and doesn't feel worthy of his attention. He's simply glad that Frankie 'likes him enough to be friends.' Frank's invited to go along with their EU tour, but he's pretty scared of the idea. Frankie pulls out his best puppy eyes and "but no one knows how to treat my guitars right, what would I do without you there?" and Frank caves in. It immediately becomes obvious why Frank hesitated, because the man is terrified of flying and keeps diving into panic attacks while they're on their way to Norway for their first stop. Frankie manages to get the seat next to Frank and throughout the trip he calmly talks to Frank until he eventually falls asleep after wearing himself out in his panic. Frankie stays awake and strokes his hair for the remainder of the trip, getting a lot of winks and waggling eyebrows shot his way from the rest of the crew and his fellow band members, who all know about his crush of course. 

Things get quite busy once they get going, because no one's ever been to Europe before so they try to take in as much of the sights as possible. About a third of the way in it gets boring simply watching outside and chatting with each other, so people go back to their normal tour-behaviour. This means that Frankie makes it his quest to conquer Frank. Frank is a little overwhelmed by the amount of attention and still doesn't want to believe Frankie actually 'like likes' him, so he gets flustered most of the time and does his best to avoid Frankie.

The lead singer (alright, it's Gerard, let's fucking go) finds it highly amusing to see them flirting around each other and (being the asshole that he is) decides to rile things further up. When they're in Moscow for a show he walks up to Frankie in the middle of a song, grabs his hair and shoves his tongue down his throat. Frankie flounders and stops playing in shock, but doesn't mind kissing back, but it's over soon enough and he goes back to playing. Afterwards they get harassed by the press and fans alike, but Gerard insists he's making a statement, because fuck homophobia and all. Frankie starts wearing LGBT supporting shirts and their sets get a little gayer than before, because the attention they're getting is doing great things for the marketing department. Frankie and Gerard sometimes kiss on stage now, but only in countries that have laws against LGBT.

Frank in the meantime is heartbroken. He is convinced there's more to it, even if there is literally no evidence behind the scenes that Gerard and Frankie are dating. Frankie also gets more persistent in keeping his attention. Things all get to a head the day before the last show, when Frank walks in on Gerard with his tongue stuck down the light technician's throat. "What kind of slut are you!?" Frank yells and Gerard looks very confused for a second. Frankie heard the yell and enters the room, peering around Frank. "Oh, hey Gee, hey Linds," is all he says before grabbing Frank by the arm and forcing him out of the room. Frank's protesting vehemently, confused as to why Frankie isn't upset. Frankie locks them in an abandoned disabled toilet, slamming Frank against the door. "Gerard and I aren't dating, dumbass." Frank stares blankly at him. Frankie huffs and rolls his eyes before leaning forwards and passionately kissing Frank. Frank relaxes instantly, overwhelmed by the intensity of the kiss. He blinks at Frankie when he pulls away and slowly things click into place. "I fell in love with you last tour," he blurts out. Frankie grins "I love you too, dumbass."

A year later, Frankie and Frank come out as the first well-known gay couple in their community, but hide the fact that they got married literally three months after the EU tour until after the world tour for the new album. Gay. Icons. 🌈🖤

Gerard and Lindsey fuck around on the next tour too and promptly get married by the end of it, they don't say anything tho, because Frankie and Frank just came out as also being married and they don't wanna take the spot light. Eventually, a couple weeks later in an interview, the band is asked about their relationships, seeing how bold and brave Frankie was about sharing his. Gerard admits to having gotten married to Lindsey the last day of their world tour. The bassist (the singer’s brother named Mikey) admits to having had a couple flings while on tour, but that nothing lasted. The drummer (Bob) and solo guitarist (Ray) admit that they have girlfriends back home. When the interviewer zooms in on none of the others being gay, the band members are quick to shut them down. The bassist confirms that he's been with men before too and that gender really shouldn't matter in love. 🖤


End file.
